


The New Plan

by Tortellini



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sassy Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris Does Not Take A Bath, Stanley Uris Lives, Stanley Uris Loves Patricia Blum Uris, Stanley Uris is So Done, Suicidal Thoughts, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 39-year-old Stanley Uris is living his life--reasonably wealthy and perfectly happy with his beloved wife in Georgia--when he gets a call. He has a bad feeling. But instead of slitting his wrists like he'd originally planned, he goes back home to Derry one last time. Just to see his friends and then leave, of course.Oneshot
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	The New Plan

Stanley Uris puts the phone down. It falls on the glass coffee table that had just been holding an intricate puzzle he'd been working on with his wife Patty for weeks now with a loud clank and in the kitchen, Patty looks up, a little startled, from whatever she's doing on her computer. 

"Baby, are you okay?"

_Is he okay? The answer is obviously no. Stan is everything but okay and that is a goddamn fact._

He can feel his breathing become uneven and Patty says something else, more concern edging its way into her voice, and later Stan will feel terrible for scaring her. Terrible for thinking the thoughts he has right now:

_There's a box of Gillette razors up in the cupboard behind the bathroom mirror. It would be so easy to just do it. The others would be better off without him, and Patty would cry but she would get over him eventually (maybe, maybe even find a man who can give her a child, because god knows he's heard her crying about that when she thinks he's brushing his teeth)._

And then maybe something changes in his expression. He gets another idea. He could always just--go back and not do anything, right? He doesn't _have_ to fight the--the fucking demon clown-- He retches, as quietly as he can, and swallows heavily. There. That's what he'll do, he's decided it now. It'll be fine. It has to be. 

"...--an? Stan? Stanley, honey, I need you to answer me before I call 911." Patty is in front of him, her eyes sharp and worried, soft hands on either side of his cheeks. 

"I'm fine, Pats." He leans forward, closes his eyes, presses a kiss to her forehead. "I need to go away for a little bit. But I promise I will come back."

After all, the razors will be there when he comes back too. Just in case he needs them.

* * *

Even with careful planning, when Stan looks at his watch as he arrives in his dingy little hometown of Derry, Maine, he knows he's late. His friends--the people he grew up with, the people who had always been at the back of his mind ever so slightly but ultimately who he had too forgotten. They're in there. He's going to have to face them, and they're all going to be looking at him, judging him, and--

He takes a deep breath. Stan can do this. He has to do what he has to do. 

Inside the shitty chinese restaurant he finds his friends easily. He's still scared--of facing them, of facing it (It!) but he looks and something puts him at ease. 

Bill Denbrough, graying around the temples, stands when he sees him, his face splitting into a large grin. On his left, Mike Hanlon--the one who'd called them all back here, the honest-to-god rock of the group--smiles too, his face lined and tired-looking. Ben Hanscom is ripped, which comes as a surprise, and his eyes are wide and curious. Next to him, Beverly Marsh looks gorgeous of course; her hair is cut short, her smile gentle and genuine. Eddie Kaspbrak looks exactly the same. And Richie Tozier stands too, grinning too, goofy behind coke bottle glasses. 

"Stanley! We almost thought you pussied out on us!" Rich cackles, and before Stan can stop him he hugs him. Even though they're roughly the same height--Stan's only a couple inches shorter, and let's be honest his curly hair has to add like, at least an inch--Richie's able to lift him off his feet. 

"Okay okay okay put me _down,"_ Stan says sharply, but he's grinning. He's back with his people. 

"There's the pussy." Richie smirks, pulls him to the table, where he's embraced one by one by his friends. Eddie pounds his back, reassures him he was sure he was coming; Mike's hug is firm and warm; Beverly rubs his back and he almost crumples right there. He's so fucking scared. But he holds it together, because his friends are scared too. 

And then he takes his seat. Right between Richie and Eddie.

* * *

"Um, more shots, please," Ben Hanscom asks a waitress politely like the complete sweetheart he is. 

Stan isn't too drunk, not yet at least, just a little tipsy. On his one side Rich has literally been doing handless shots all night so far. So needless to say the stupidity of his best friend--his best friend he'd forgotten for almost thirty years--is not nearly done for the night. Eddie on his other side is arguing with Richie and the others are talking amongst each other. It's comfortable. 

"So Stan," Bev says, and he looks at her; her hand is in her chin. "You got married, right? You're one of us that did."

"Yeah. Patty and I will have been together ten years in February." He thinks of her at home worried. And then he thinks of her just in general; her eyes crinkling in a smile, her voice, her hand on his arm. He can go and see her soon. This'll all be over and they'll be happy. 

"I love one hetero™ jew," Richie smirks. 

"Nice save. I'd have hit you if you said you didn't love Ben," Stan muttered out of the corner of his mouth. 

In fact Stan is watching his friends. He recognizes the look on Ben's face as he watches Beverly talk to Bill, and he winces slightly. He hopes Bill snaps out of it soon; it's obvious to anyone how he'd glance at Mike with a laugh whenever something funny happened. They're soft, all of them. 

The alcohol comes and with that Rich and Eddie get louder. Will they finally put aside their differences and fuck? Maybe, Stan wonders idly. 

...when Eddie says loudly, drunk: "Let's take off our shirts and kiss!" to a laughing Richie, trying to arm wrestle with Stanley _right there_ in between them, it makes him pause and think okay, maybe it's actually time to get out of here. For a different reason besides fear though; an old familiar feeling of fond annoyance for his friends. 

He catches Ben's eye and they both smirk. 

Whatever happens, Stan thinks finally, he's glad he's come. 


End file.
